Easy Bait
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "Gray-sama only asks Juvia for the sake of having a date. Juvia is an easy bait, but she deserves better than this," - Gray/Juvia with hints of Natsu/Lucy and Gajeel/Levy, two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I decided to write a Gray/Juvia story. This pair makes me smile. Sometimes._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Easy Bait**

"_Juvia?" _

The water mage was brooding. A childish pout reached her face as a few thoughts entered her mind. The usual smiling Juvia was a little bit sad. She wanted to be cheerful, but wasn't really in the mood. Though she should be happy – her love rival was getting married after all – she felt like something was missing. A gap that she wanted to fill for a few years now, was still wide open.

"_Juvia!"_

The umpteenth sigh left her lungs as she laid her head on the counter, drink in hand. She wasn't normally one to drink alcohol, but the situation made her drink a beverage. _Just one_, she told herself, _and then Juvia would go home. _She was dressed in a short blue dress with matching heels and she wasn't covered up as usual. _Juvia looks pretty, _she thought, _but nobody seems to notice. _

Indeed, Juvia looked as beautiful as ever, but her face didn't match her outfit. She had done everything to look good today, but as soon as she entered the guildhall, her mood seemed to fade away. It was the time of the month, perhaps Juvia could blame it on that, but she knew better. Her hormones just made it worse.

"Juvia?!"

This time she heard the voice who was trying to reach her. Juvia turned her head to the side to find a certain take-over mage looking a bit worried. Juvia blinked twice, eyeing Mira-Jane a bit sheepishly.

"What's with the confused look? Today should be a happy day!" The white-haired bartender said, showing her perfect white teeth.

Juvia shrugged and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Juvia feels fine. She just feels a little tired, Mira-san."

Mira nodded, not entirely satisfied, but she didn't push any further. Although she was burning with desire what was up, for once Mira-Jane let go. Today wasn't the day to talk seriously. Today was the day Lucy and Natsu were getting married, at the age of 24. It wasn't normal for a dragon slayer to get married, due the fact they "mated" or some kind of crap, but Lucy insisted on getting married. Being a mate apparently wasn't good enough for the blonde.

"It's just..." Juvia began, getting once again the attention of the other curious mage. "It's just that Juvia feels that Gray-sama doesn't notice her at all. It has been forever now and Juvia is usually not willing to give up on Gray-sama, but now she is considering to take up on Lyon's request to go on a date. He has requested it several times now."

Mira blinked once, twice... That was not the respond she expected. The bartender always thought that Juvia would never give up on her Gray-sama. And Lyon... come on!

"Juvia should head home. She would ruin the wedding with her pouty face," Juvia said.

She was about to turn around, when a dark figure startled her. Juvia gasped and accidently pushed the bar stool. It fell to the ground and a painful yelp reached her ears.

"Juvia! What was your intention?" Gray hissed as he rubbed his toes.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she apologized to her beloved multiple times. It couldn't get worse than it already was.

The ice mage shrugged the apology off, grabbed Juvia by the shoulder and shook her to get her back to reality. "Look at me," he demanded. The girl managed to meet his gaze with her own pouty face. "Don't start the waterworks. I am not in the mood for this," Gray said harshly and she responded with a slight nod. Mira-Jane huffed quietly in the back ground, not enjoying the tone Gray spoke in.

"Juvia is sorry. Can she leave now?"

"No," Gray replied intensely, "I wanted to ask you something."

The stripper seemed to get nervous now and Juvia noticed. The determined look that had been on his face, had vanished into thin air. Gray swallowed multiple times and avoided Juvia's gaze as he stared at the wall behind her. The water mage tilted her head in curiosity and she almost wanted to caress his cheek to calm him down. Juvia restrained herself.

"Would you like to be my date for the wedding?" Gray managed to speak in a high-pitched voice.

In the background you could her Mira-Jane choke on her drink.

It should be a dream come true. This moment was everything Juvia wished for in the last few years. The daydreams she had longer than she could remember, were framed into this particular moment.

Yet, she did not say yes straight away. Why not?

Gray eyed her in suspicion. He had thought the girl would have jumped his gut and kissed his face all over, but instead Juvia remained her statue as a gentle smile reached her face.

"I am sorry, Gray-sama. My answer would be no."

Gray did not know what surprised him more. The fact that Juvia addressed herself with I or that she said no. This was not the way he pictured it. Juvia should have been overjoyed. She was supposed to run around the guild and start her waterworks. This couldn't be true. Maybe he misheard it.

"I beg your pardon?" He managed to squeak.

Juvia smiled sadly and said: "Juvia has been in love with Gray-sama for years now, but he has never noticed her really before. Juvia appreciates your consideration, but we both know that Gray-sama only asks Juvia for the sake of having a date. Juvia is an easy bait, but she deserves better than this."

Mira-Jane smiled at Juvia's wise words. She really did deserve better than Gray's attitude, although she knew for sure he felt differently towards her than Juvia thought.

Before she departed, Juvia stroke Gray's cheek gently and placed a small kiss there, leaving a stunned Gray with his proposal.

.

.

.

.

_Fin. Or not?_

**-**

A/N: Would you like me to continue? Please review :-). 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Part 2! It is also the end. Hope you enjoy!  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"What do you mean she said no?" Lucy stated in a creepy voice as Levy helped her into her wedding dress. The soon to be Mrs. Dragneel stared at her close friend in the mirror. Her eyebrows twitched in frustration.

Gray smiled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. He muttered some words Lucy did not understand, which angered her even more.

"The best man is supposed to come with a date. I told you that months ago, Gray!" Lucy exclaimed. Levy rubbed her shoulder carefully to try to calm down the bride.

"I know, I know... But Juvia stated she was an easy bait and that I only asked her for the sake of having a date," Gray said as a heavy sigh left his lungs.

"Let me guess. You put on a persistent attitude when you "asked" her?" Levy asked with her hands on her hips. Lucy huffed and added: "I imagine he demanded the girl instead of asking. We all know how Gray is."

Gray was about to protest, but nothing more than a gasp left his mouth. The girls were right. He did not ask Juvia in the way he'd always imagined. He just did not want her to freak out. That was why he put up a harsh tone in his voice.

Lucy rubbed her temple and sighed for the umpteenth time for the day. Being three months pregnant did not help her to calm down either. Blame the hormones.

"Listen, Gray," Lucy started and Gray turned to meet her gaze, "Juvia is a kind and beautiful girl. Yes, she sometimes exaggerate, but the love she has for you is something not to take for granted. The problem is that you did or at least pretended to. The girl cares for you, always has your back and is willing to stay by your side forever, but if you keep pretending you take her for granted, Juvia will soon walk away with Lyon," Lucy said and Gray groaned quietly.

"And we all know you do not like the way Lyon is around Juvia. You want Juvia to be yours, but for some reason you seem afraid. We are not asking the reason why, but please, consider her kindness and care. She is more worth than your attitude of the last few years," Levy added.

Damnit. Why could it not be easy? Why didn't she just say yes? It would have prevented so many problems.

"So, let's be honest here, ice-pick. Are you in love with Juvia or not?" Lucy asked.

Gray nodded slightly.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Levy smiled.

"Yes," Gray replied quietly.

"Do you want her to be by your side the rest of your life?" Lucy giggled now.

"More than anything," the ice mage said and his own words surprised him.

"Do you want to marry her?!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Gray gasped for air as he stumbled backwards against the wall. Lucy's voice sounded like trouble. He got to know that tone in the last few years and he did not like where this was going. Even Levy now smiled mischievously and that girl was as innocent as a brick.

"I have a plan," the playful bride replied for him.

The wedding was of course planned in the guild hall. Mira-Jane took this opportunity to turn the hall into one of the most beautiful wedding avenues. Moreover, Mira-Jane was the wedding planner for the rest of the day too. The barmaid took care of almost everything, except for the bachelor party, which was hosted by Levy.

Natsu eyed the audience nervously as it got more crowded. Every member decided to show up and even befriended guilds decided to participate.

The dragon slayer fumbled with his tie and tried not to mess up or else his soon to be wife would kill him. Suddenly, two hands took over and did the job for him. Natsu raised his head to meet the gaze of his long-term rival buddy. Gray looked concentrated and if it was even possible, he seemed more nervous than his friend was, but Natsu did not understand why.

"Thanks, snowman. I owe you one," Natsu grinned as he slapped the ice mage's shoulder. Gray simply nodded and took his place next to Natsu and Gajeel. He continued to gaze firmly at the wall. The groom raised his eyebrows at this action and eyed Gajeel for a moment, but latter one shook his shoulders. Natsu decided to let it go for now. In a few moments more important things were to happen.

As Natsu scanned the crowd, his eyes landed on Juvia who met his gaze. She simply smiled at him, supporting him from the back of the guild hall. Once again, Natsu was confused. Why wasn't she sitting up front to drool over Gray's body, like she always did? Could Gray's stiff attitude have to do something with Juvia's action?

Oh man, something was not right.

Before he wanted to ask his friend, the large guild doors had already opened and the dragon slayer's thoughts vanished into thin air.

He was going to be a _husband._

Levy en Erza were the first ones to walk down the aisle, holding flowers and matching dresses. They were the bridesmaids after all.

Next up in line was Lucy. The girl who turned into a fine young woman, smiled at her fiancée as she walked towards him next to the master, who was supposed to give her away. Natsu smiled. This day could not have been better. He was going to marry an angel.

Gray swallowed once, twice... He was trying to concentrate on the ceremony, but his thoughts were far from where they were supposed to be. The ice mage restrained himself to look at the back of the guild where Juvia was sat next to Cana, who secretly held a barrel of wine under her feet.

The moment was almost there. Gray felt the sweat dripping over his back as his heart was ready to jump out of his throat. Why did Lucy make up this evil plan?

"If you object, speak now or forever hold your peace," Gildarts spoke.

There was a moment of silence.

Oh crap, this was his sign.

Why was Gildarts "the priest" anyway?

_Shit, _Gray thought_, I can't do this. Mavis bless me. _

"Now then," Gildarts said, but Lucy interrupted him.

"Now then, _Gray_," Lucy spoke in a demanding way, "don't you have to tell us something?" She muttered.

The murderous look in her eyes scared the hell out of the ice mage. And Natsu thought he was going to marry an angel? Hell no!

"What is going on here?" Natsu demanded as he looked from one to the other. As he watched the two converse, something snapped.

The son of Igneel grabbed Gray at the hem of his shirt and replied in a killer tone: "Don't tell me you object to this marriage? Don't tell me you are Lucy's lover?"

Lucy laughed quietly in the background and grabbed her almost husband's shoulder to calm him down.

"Hold your ground, honey," Lucy spoke in a soft voice, "Gray has set his eyes on someone else, now hasn't he?"

Again the murderous look. This couple was certainly a match made in heaven.

Gray closed his eyes for a moment as he turned his gaze to the crowd. He prepared himself for what was to come and breathed out a heavy sigh. As he opened his eyes again, all eyes were set on him, waiting for him to speak up.

His gaze landed on Juvia, who looked worriedly back. _Mavis, _he thought, _she is beautiful. _

He stretched his arm out to the water mage and gestured her to come forward. Gray hoped Lucy's plan was going to work.

Juvia seemed hesitant as she pointed a finger to herself. Gray simply nodded and gestured once more.

She obeyed.

Everyone held their breaths as now Juvia made her way down the aisle. With every step the water mage took, the more nervous Gray became. His body felt stiff, because he flexed his muscles. His breathed in and out briefly when he headed to step two of the plan.

He got down on one knee.

Juvia held her breath and stopped walking out of surprise. Gray nodded once more, to gesture she would be fine as long as she would keep walking.

Gray grabbed her hand as soon she was in reach and squeezed it lightly.

This was it.

In a hesitant voice he spoke the following words: "I am sorry for my attitude this morning. It was not necessary to speak to in such a harsh tone, but I really wanted you to be my date for the wedding. Moreover, I am sorry for the years I have neglected you and I even more sorry that you might have thought I took you for granted," Gray said and tears welled up in Juvia's eyes. She was about to speak when he silenced her.

"No let me speak," he said now more confident, "I don't want you to forgive me just yet. You are one hell of a mage, capable of taking every enemy you come across. You are kind, smart and energetic. You let your comrades smile at your actions and I know for one that nobody takes you granted. Especially not me. You, Juvia Lockser, are the most beautiful mage I have ever met. I know I have neglected your care and love for me, but I have made up my mind. I still hope you are willing to stay by my side forever, because I have an important question for you."

"Will you marry me...?" Gray asked in a high-pitched voice.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Juvia stared at her beloved in shock.

All the wedding guests gasped for air. Mira fainted of pure joy and Lucy mumbled a quick 'yes'. Natsu was still confused as ever.

"We are not even dating!" Juvia exclaimed and mumbled a few other words, but Gray put a finger against her lips.

"I mean not now, but in the future perhaps we will," he replied with a smile.

"Just say yes, idiot," Gajeel slapped Juvia's shoulder as he grinned madly.

"Oh my god, yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand yes!" Juvia shouted and attacked Gray's face with kisses.

"Mission accomplished!" Lucy yelled and the entire guild hall cheered for the new couple.

"When are you going to ask me, neh, Gajeel?" Levy said, hands on her hips.

"Soon..."

.

.

.

"Can we continue the wedding now?" Natsu and Gildarts spoke at the same time.

.

.

.

_Fin._

_**A/N: I never thought this story would be so popular. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed. I appreciate the gesture!**  
_


End file.
